Conventionally, as a seat cover (a surface covering member) for covering a seat surface of a vehicle such as an automobile, a so-called drawing type seat cover is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 62-111500. The seat cover has a bag-shape and is applied to the surface of a seat pad (a cushion body), so as to covers the surface of the seat pad by narrowing an opening thereof at a back surface side of the seat pad.
Incidentally, for the purpose of improving a sitting comfort of a passenger sitting on a seat or increasing appearance of the seat, it is necessary to attach the seat cover while the seat cover follows a surface profile of the seat pad.
According to Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 62-111500, a hook-and-loop fasteners is disposed on a corresponding position of a back surface of the seat cover and a front surface of the seat pad. The seat cover closely contacts the front surface of the seat pad by fastening the hook-and-loop fastener, so as to follow the surface profile thereof.
In another method, a recess is formed in a slightly depressed central portion of a seat pad such that a seat cover can be pulled into the recess. The seat cover is pulled into the recess formed in the seat pad and is fixed thereto. As a result, the seat cover can follow a surface profile of the seat pad. This is a so-called pull-in structure.
As shown in FIG. 25, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-337 discloses a seat 100 in which a seat cover is attached to a slightly depressed surface portion 102 that is positioned at a central position of a seat cushion 110 on which a passenger sits. In the seat, the seat cover is attached to the seat pad by a pull-in structure, so as to follow a surface profile of the seat pad. As shown in FIG. 26, in the pull-in structure, an insert wire 112 is previously disposed in a recess 111a formed in a central position of a seat pad 111. Conversely, a pull-in cord 113 is sewed on a back surface of a seat cover 115. The pull-in code 113 has a J-shaped hook 113a positioned at a distal end thereof and an insertion hole 113b formed in an upper side thereof. As shown in FIG. 27, the seat cover 115 is positioned in the recess 111a when the J-shaped hook 113a is engaged with the insert wire 112. Thereafter, a C-shaped ring 114 that is separately formed is inserted into the insertion hole 113b and is then crimped while entangling the insert wire 112. Thus, the pull-in cord 113 is connected to the insert wire 112. As a result, the seat cover 115 is pulled into the recess 111a, so that the seat cover 115 is applied to the seat pad 111 while contouring to a surface thereof. That is, as shown in FIG. 25, the seat 100 in which the seat cover follows the recessed surface portion 102 of the seat cushion 110 can be formed.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-8488 discloses a pull-in structure having a connecting means that is different from the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-337. FIG. 28 illustrates a resin hook 120 corresponding to the connecting means shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-8488. The resin hook 120 corresponds to the J-shaped hook 113a and the C-shaped ring 114 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-337 and is sewed on a back surface of a seat cover at a position corresponding to a recess formed in a central position of a seat pad. The resin hook 120 includes a substantially cylindrical tubular body 124 having an opening 122 formed in a lower side thereof The tubular body 124 has a pair of spread guide pieces 126a and 126b that are positioned outside of the opening 122 and has return-claw shaped projections 128a and 128b that are positioned inside of the opening 122. An insert wire 130 is guided by the guide pieces 126a and 126b and is fitted to the tubular body 124 while the opening 122 is bent, so as to be prevented from being disengaged therefrom by the projections 128a and 128b. According to the resin hook 120, the seat cover can be more easily connected to the insert wire 130.